Forest Witch
The Forest Witch is a blind nightbreed-possessed human whose sole appearance is in episode 11. She lives in a small village outside of Yokohama and seeks to be reunited with Schubeck, her lost fiancee, who left town to be a soldier in war and never returned. History Her fiancee, Schubeck, left her to go to war, and she promsied him she would wait for him even if it took a hundred years. However, he did not return and she began to age. She wished to greet Schubeck with her young, beautiful self when he returned and listened to the whisper in her ear that promised her eternal youth for her soul - the breed. in order to maintain her beauty, she killed the villagers and locked their bodies in an ice cave under the roots of the largest tree in the forest. When Schubeck returned, he was horrified at what she had done and rejected her, attempting to leave. She killed him and locked his body in the ice cavern so he would never leave her, then deluded herself into thinking Schubeck had yet to return from war and that she would continue to wait for him. Sometime after this, she tore out her own eyes, possibly because of the acts she had committed. Episode 11 She noticed Shido Tatsuhiko standing outside her house while she was knitting and invited him as the knights could be cold. He accepted her invitation and when he asked where everyone was, she told him they had died in an epidemic except for her. She then asked Shido to look at a painting of Schubeck on her wall, wondering if he knew him. Schubeck, she said, was her fiancee until he left to help fight in a war and never returned. Shido says he does not, and although disheartened, she still invites him to spend the night. He refuses and she does not stop him from leaving. Shido, having identified her as breed-possessed with a hint from Cain, returns and challenges her, telling the breed to let her go. She reverts to her breed form and flees, escaping him. Shido believes her only crime was being so lovesick that she could not guard herself from a breed. When she returns to her home she realizes the painting of Schubeck is gone and accuses Cain of stealing it, as she believed Cain was traveling with Shido. Insulted, Cain knocks her away. Shido reveals himself, stating he's the one who stole the painting and shows it. She returns to the painting, relieved nearly to the point of tears. Shido insults Cain, calling him a "cold-blooded monster" and is attacked by him for the insult. In the confusion, she flees with the painting and returns to her hideout, an ice cave under the roots of the largest cave in the forest. Shido, still not giving up on her, pursues her and enters the cave. When he confronts her about the bodies there, she tells him the true story of what happened, though denies that Schubeck is among her victims. She flees from him again and leaves the cavern, though she finds herself stranded on the edge of a cliff. Shido accuses her of losing her human heart and being a mere beast and deals a fatal blow. She stuns Shido when she doesn't dodge it, and as he watches in shock, the Forest Witch returns to her human form and thanks him, saying "I can sleep now," before stepping backwards and falling off the cliff. It is unclear if she was insane or merely pretending to be, biding her time until an executioner came to free her from the breed so she could sleep. Category:Human Category:Nightbreed Category:Nightwalker Category:Female Category:Deceased